


【颜琛】天赐重庆火锅

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: Tianci Fondue Chongqing如果一开始的遇见是天赐良缘……%巴黎爱情故事第四弹
Relationships: 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 8





	【颜琛】天赐重庆火锅

1

今年圣诞，张颜齐没有跟部门里的同事去滑雪，而是一个人呆在家。

和他们一起，会被那些成双成对的身影刺激，可是不去，依旧有从纽约来的情侣整日在他眼前晃悠。

这个假期，他觉得自己实际上的身份是帮表弟和他男友拍照的工具人，还附赠翻译地陪服务。

本来他也认命了，但早上拉他们出门前瞧见的一番互喂早餐的卿卿我我，还是让张颜齐从未感到生活如此艰难。可谁让自己当初信誓旦旦放过“你们来了什么事都包在我身上”的话呢？现在想推诿也推诿不掉了。

当初，噢，当初他这么讲是因为还没跟姚琛分手。

那天姚琛说他要回国的时候，张颜齐以为自己听错了。

说好要一直陪你的人，怎么会突然就这样离开。到现在他还不相信这件事是真的。

直到面前摆的不再是熟悉的滚烫翻腾的牛油锅，而是一半红汤一半菌菇的鸳鸯锅，他才渐渐感到迟滞的钝痛一点点传至心头。

早知道带他俩去吃串串好了，就在巴士底广场旁边，出门走五分钟就到，何必非来吃火锅。

不过来这家的提议好像也是自己说的。

张颜齐好几个月没吃过火锅了。没人陪着，一个人占一张桌子实在太怪异又太冷清。

天天和姚琛在一起时，他不觉得那样的生活有什么特殊之处。但回归一个人的日子后，他才感到哪里都不习惯，以至无法忍受。

“哥，你鹅肠涮太久了。”表弟敲了敲他半天没动的筷子。

连经常断货的鹅肠都拯救不了他了。

张颜齐突然觉得心里很苦，很难受。他想找个怀抱哭那么一场。

如果一个城市里有一个可以躲在里面哭的怀抱，那么哪怕旁的都不尽如人意，继续待下去就还不算太糟。

可他的怀抱此刻却在万里之外了。

三人正在吃的这家店叫天赐重庆火锅。

张颜齐曾经觉得这个名字寓意很好，现在想来只觉讽刺。

天赐的缘分，也抵不过他和姚琛都更爱自己。

“诶，我这个煮了好久，快要耙咯。我另外帮你煮个脆的。”

“我不管，我就要吃你的。”

坐在他对面的情侣眼中只有彼此，全然没发现张颜齐状态不对。

听了表弟男友有些耳熟的语调，他又恍惚起来。

曾经的甜不是假的，如今的痛也是真的疼。

2

和姚琛在一起后他俩时不时会来这家店吃火锅，但他们最开始的相识并不在这里。

那是张颜齐来巴黎的第二年。冬天，课又结束的晚，没坐上地铁天就彻底黑透了。

他自认不算是个精力充沛的人，此刻满心满腹当然装的都是赶快回去好好休息。所以在站台见到一个背羽毛球包的男生时，自然生出佩服。

他等的车来了，站在他前面的男生按下开车厢门的按钮，张颜齐也跟着一前一后上了车。

反正路上还有一段时间，手机又没信号，不如聊聊天打发时间。

确认好男生背的羽毛球包上印着Li-Ning无误，张颜齐就拍了下他的肩。

“嗨，你好，你是……”后面的话还没说出口，见到黑色绒线帽男生转过来的脸，张颜齐发现自己似乎判断失误了。

“kon nichi wa, non non non, 阿尼哈塞哟。”越忙越错。他正摸着后脑勺掩饰尴尬，一面想着找什么词来解释，男生没忍住笑，开口说：“我是中国人。”

不光是中国人，还是重庆老乡。

“你也打羽毛球么？有空一起噻。”

“要得。”

他们互相留了联系方式。

异国他乡的日子，有了陪伴便不再难捱。

姚琛的生活比他丰富的多，姚琛的出现也把他拉入了那个充斥各种活动的世界。

而带来的好处中最令张颜齐开心的是因为他们有同样的一副胃肠，从此各式美味便可以约起。

鲜香红火下肚，平常的日子也有滋有味起来。

红彤彤的吊灯悬于头顶，下面凶猛翻腾的牛油锅蒸腾热气，花椒辣椒在红汤里也随之起舞。

薄的毛肚，韧的黄喉，沾满辣椒碎的牛肉，配了花生末的酥肉，最后在蒜泥油碟里走一遭，换得两人各自的一句“安逸”。

一整个新鲜脑花放进去，不多时，张颜齐就耐不住性子，开始发问。

“姚琛姚琛，我的脑花可以吃了吗？”

“你的脑花……这可是你自己说的。”姚琛的眼睛笑得眯成一条缝。

“那不是我的，是你的。吃什么补什么，著名设计师姚老师得多吃点好好补补脑。”

“你真不该吃了，吃完又大一圈，真变猪头咯。”

姚琛敲了一下他脑壳，嘴上这么说着，最后捞起还是把嫩滑分了一半过来。

著名设计师固然是打趣的说法，可也是姚琛梦想中想要拥有的称号。

张颜齐读的工程，天然对艺术生有那么一些固有看法，但姚琛用常年泡在工作室的努力打破了他的偏见。

所以当更好的机会摆在姚琛眼前，他没留下也在意料之中。

纯粹的梦想面前，任何阻挡追逐的都要为之让步。

包括自己。

前一天分享过来的怀抱还是那样可靠，第二天就变成了那句“也祝你前程似锦”。

不能全怪姚琛。

怪就怪在机遇太好，而自己又实在接受不了这样远的距离和时差。

姚琛的柔和是真的，可柔和里藏的坚定也是真的。

他改变不了。

3

送完小情侣，张颜齐也回到只有他一个人的“家”，或者说住处。

现在的住处当然比他读书时大了许多。不再是连一张餐椅都安不下的厨房，饥肠辘辘的深夜只能煮完泡面站在炉灶旁吃。也不再是放了一张单人床和书桌衣柜就近乎满满当当的卧室，小的连懒人沙发都仅能勉强塞下一只。

那只暗红色的懒人沙发，没人舍得扔，还放在窗边。回来后张颜齐没开灯，坐在上面，让自己陷进去，也陷入刚与姚琛一起合租的日子。

成为好朋友后，为省一笔住宿，他们在92省找到一间小公寓租了下来。

两间卧室、厨房卫生间和一小块公共区域，加起来将将三十平。小是小了点，但也够住了。

懒人沙发也是为了省钱，在网上分开下单，分了布袋和填充物快递过来的。于是，接过快递员送来的四个轻飘飘的大纸箱，张颜齐有点懵。

他们花了一个下午才把主体和脚凳里的泡沫都填塞好。装好还不算完，来不及感受，又得忙着清理飘的到处都是的颗粒。

这只沙发承载了太多回忆。

在这个除了床铺之外唯一柔软的地方，他们一起打过许多游戏，看过许多电影。

而现在，游戏机早落了灰，买过的碟片也散落在架子上。

对街的灯火投进黑暗的室内，打在那张蓝紫色碟片上。上面印着没有happily ever after的男女主在如梦似幻的山景前起舞。

是《La La Land》，那个他们在影院看过后还下单买了DVD的电影。

一个两个追梦者的故事。

张颜齐不是没有追过梦。中学时代练习说唱的几年，他很幸福快乐。但那没有未来。

后来，他听从了家人的意见，选了一个踏实安稳的专业，再之后，他来到这里，继续读下去，这样，坚实的未来就会近在眼前。

大约由于有过那样一段经历，张颜齐能理解姚琛的想法，也能理解影片中段过后他红了的眼圈。

“星光璀璨的城市啊，你只为我闪耀吗？”

他不愿去戳破这个荧屏上的童话，只压低声音，揽过姚琛圆圆的脑袋，“乖，不哭，不哭了。”

张颜齐愿意相信有一天姚琛可以实现他的梦想。哪怕那时他们只能像结尾里那般，台上台下，时过境迁地对望。

这时起他才发现，原来自己早已喜欢上了姚琛，这个为作品集累到回来后昏睡几天，吓得他要叫消防的人，这个会在冬天湿冷的街上冒雨发传单，只希望更多人过来看他们面料展示的人。

张颜齐并不贪心获得一些回应。他只想能帮到这样一个做梦的人。在他偶尔打退堂鼓的时候，告诉他，不要放弃，一定不要放弃。

不过他还没那么惨，他可以贪心。

无事的周日，大多数店家都关门休息。三局乒乓球体感游戏后，输了的他还在狡辩要不要改成五局三胜，却被姚琛作弄，非要立刻在他头上扎皮筋，还要扎到他明天上学前为止。

房间太小，张颜齐躲了半天还是没躲过，只好接受了这个惩处。

疯狂的挥拍加上躲闪的过程太累，他知道自己一定很狼狈，但姚琛跟他说，这样看上去他可爱惨咯。

四目相对。

他眼中倒映的姚琛也很可爱，尽管没有和平日出门前那样捯饬很久也没关系的可爱。

那尝上去会不会很好吃？

是很好吃。

不知为何，这样的口感让他想起姚琛那天分给他一半的脑花。

张颜齐想，明天他们得去那家店再吃一次，叫上朋友一起。

他相信那个店名蕴藏的祝福。

4

张颜齐以为自己总想起姚琛是因为表弟他们老在眼前晃的缘故，又或者只因为最近太闲。可假期结束回到公司后似乎还是这样。

不能这样下去了。提交完今天的工作日志，他下班了。

路过那家串串时，张颜齐不由地想证明什么。

姚琛不在又怎样？我自己不还是一样吃。

一个人吃不了火锅，还吃不了这个了？

他推门而入。

“油碟还是干碟？”老板还认识他，没跟他解释这里不是烤串而是串串。

“干碟。”张颜齐还笑了一下。

不错，不愧是我。他都想给自己比个赞。

他觉得对着锅，下他个五十串，再喝两瓶酒，吃个嘴里一片噼里啪啦就会一切恢复如初。可还是抵不过老板一句话。

“诶你朋友咋个不来咯？”

有什么滴下来，落在干碟里。

花椒面有点潮了，怎么还有点咸，一会让老板换一下。

5

今年过年过得早，中资企业虽然不放假，可很多行政手续还是要赶在春节前办完。

拿到调令后，同事聚餐给张颜齐践行。依旧在十二区的这家火锅店。

再努力一次吧。他没想好是在手机里谈，还是回去直接当面找姚琛再说。

饭桌上，他一直反反复复打开那个从没取消过置顶的聊天框。金黄的酥肉都被吃完了，他还从未下筷。

海外呆久了，吃任何中餐都想分享在朋友圈里，至少为了让家人看后安心许多。

如果此刻张颜齐点进去，就会发现除了他以外，其他人都po了定位。

有人笨手笨脚地把猪脑弄散了才放进锅里，找都找不到。大家一片怨声载道，重新点了一份。

“姚琛，我申请了调回国，所以我们可不可以重新……”

张颜齐打字才打到一半，上面突然显示“对方正在输入中”。

“张同学转头” 没打标点的消息出现在对话框的上端。

6

“姚老师你回来了， 我又调走了，这可咋办？”

“肯定有办法的咯。”姚琛捞了一块脑花，夹到他的油碟里。“多吃点补补脑吧，也只有我不嫌弃你头大了。”

梦很重要，他也很重要。

7

不论是张颜齐跟姚琛回去，还是姚琛和张颜齐都留在这里，都是天赐良缘。

不对，不能这么说。

如果一开始的遇见是天赐良缘，那么长长久久是因为……

爱与付出。

FIN

Tianci Fondue Chongqing，145 Avenue Daumesnil, 75012 Paris


End file.
